


Marcus Lopez Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Marcus Lopez imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Everyone Leaves (Part 1)

It was no secret that if anyone in the camp disappears it wasn't by accident. They were murdered by, what you and Marcus dubbed him as, the camp asshole. Everyone knew that he was the self proclaimed leader of your little camp, if you can even call it that, and that whenever you went out scavenging for food or whatever he'd take it off you. You also knew that he didn't like Marcus so you wouldn't put it past him to do something to him.

 

This was why you were stood in the shadows, watching the camp asshole stumble about drunkenly and waiting for the right moment, a knife sitting comfortably in your grip. It wasn't just any knife though, it was one that had intricate detailing on the handle, one that you and Marcus had found together. You had fallen in love with it when your eyes first landed on it, not understanding why someone would throw out such a beautiful piece. You put it back though not wanting it to end up in the wrong hands. What you didn't know was that Marcus took it and hid it, giving it to you later on that night when the two of you were alone.

 

You looked at the knife in your hand again. You knew it was a bad idea and knew that Marcus would hate it but he wasn't here. The only person you had in your life wasn't here. You were all alone because of the camp asshole and he wasn't going to get away with it. Not again.

 

As you were about to execute your plan you heard a noise to the side of you, like someone was there, making you stop walking any further. Stepping closer to that direction you see that there was two guys there, one of which held a gun aiming it at your target and the other was Marcus. A frown etched onto your face, confused as to why Marcus was here and with a random guy who was wearing nice clothes. You didn't have a chance to go up to them as a shout interrupted, gaining both yours and Marcus's attention.

 

He was stalking your way, having seen the glint of your knife he was going towards you more making Marcus finally notice you, giving you a look of confusion. No one could say anything as you all started running to try and get away from the man that was currently chasing you. You had split up from Marcus and his friend but heard them in trouble so you went back for them.

 

When you got there he was towering over Marcus's friend, Marcus was no where to be seen. Without hesitation you swung the knife into his neck. He turned around slowly, bringing his hand to his neck and then removing it, seeing the blood. Everyone, including you, was shocked by what you just did. He was about to lunge at you when Marcus yanked the knife out of his neck making him collapse onto the ground.

 

A blanket of silence covered the three of you. You all looked at the body bleeding out before you before looking at each other. "Are you okay?" Marcus asked, talking a step towards you. He was about to cup your cheek when you moved out of his reach. "Y/N?"

 

"I- I thought you were dead. I thought he- I thought he killed you." You rambled on. "You disappeared without saying anything and I thought he killed you."

 

"Look, I'm so sorry, Y/N. I-" Marcus started before getting interrupted by you.

 

"Where were you?" You asked him and he was about to answer but was stopped by Willie, silently shaking his head to tell him no. You saw him do that which made the worry you had turn into you being pissed off.

 

"I- I can't tell you that." Marcus said, his voice barely above a whisper. You hastily wiped away the stray tear that fell. He made a move to grab your hand which made you take another step away from him.

 

"Of course you can't." You scoffed. "You know what? You enjoy it with your new best friend here and this fancy place, wherever it is. Forget about me because everyone else does, everyone else leaves." You and Marcus just looked at each other in silence. There was so much both you wanted to say to each other but nothing was being said so you decided to go, not before adding something else, a goodbye if you will. "Have a nice life Marcus." You mumbled and started walking away.

 

"Y/N, wait!" Marcus called after you, about to chase after you only to get stopped by Willie.

 

"Just let your girlfriend go." He told him.

 

"She's not my girlfriend." Marcus replied.

 

"Whatever, man, I don't care. Let's just clean this up and go back to the school." Willie said, starting to clean up the mess that was made and leaving Marcus to stare at the spot you were just at, cursing to himself at everything that just happened.


	2. Everyone Leaves (Part 2)

Every place Marcus went, you weren't there. There was one more place you could potentially be. If you weren't there, well Marcus had no clue where you were. Since that unfortunate night, he has been trying to find you to apologise but also because he was worried about you. Doing this though meant Marcus had to be extra cautious about sneaking out. Willie was the only person who knew about you and Marcus wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep you away from his new life. What he didn't know was that in doing so it was pushing you further away from him.

 

You were sat on a bench, overlooking the city skyline. Out of all the places you and Marcus hang out this is by far your favourite, he should've known he'd find you here. He jumped over the bench and sat next to you, pulling out a cigarette. "You got a light?" He asked you. You rolled your eyes, shuffling slightly away from him, annoyed that was the first thing he said to you.

 

"What are you doing here?" You sighed. Since finding out that Marcus was in fact alive and had left you, you hated him, well tried to anyway. It was draining though. You wanted so badly to hate him as it would be easier, as you wouldn't get hurt.

 

"I wanted to see how you were, after..." Marcus trailed off, not wanting to actually say the word.

 

"After I murdered him you mean." You finished off for him. "I'm doing peachy."

 

"Y/N." He started, having so much to say but not knowing where to start.

 

"What are you actually doing here, Marcus." You interrupted, finally turning to look at him. In doing so you notice a few cuts on his face and a slight bruise, he looked like crap apart from the nice clothes he was wearing.

 

"I told you, I wanted to see how you were."

 

"Don't lie to me, Marcus. I don't want your bs." You said, your voice rising. "You're hear to see if I will keep my mouth shut. Did your new bestie send you?"

 

"Of course not! I'm here because I care about you and wanted to see you, to talk to you." You barked out a laugh but it wasn't one filled with joy. Marcus misses that laugh. It was always a rare occurrence when you laughed but when you did it brought a smile to Marcus's face, a warm feeling spreading across his chest.

 

"If you cared you wouldn't have left without telling me where the hell you're going." You said, your voice breaking. "I don't understand why you can't tell me. I won't tell anyone, I have no one to tell. Are you in a cult or something? Just tell me something, Marcus."

 

He didn't know what to tell you. He questioned himself about being in a cult and he still didn't know. As for telling you the truth about his whereabouts, he wanted nothing more than to be honest with you. Marcus knew you wouldn't say anything if he asked you to. It was then he was afraid of, afraid of what they would do to you if they found out you knew.

 

"I can't." Marcus mumbled and you nodded, not surprised by his answer. Since he left he has changed, became a different person. It was like you were watching him get on a train, a new path in life, and watching from the sidelines as it went without you.

 

"Then you should probably go and never come back. At least not until you're ready to be honest with me." You said, full of sadness. Marcus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, deciding against it. He got up from the bench and started to leave, giving you one last look of longing.

 

-

 

That day played on repeat in Marcus's head. It admittedly distracted him and some people began to notice. He played it off as nothing, unconvincingly though. It didn't help that he thought he heard laughter that sound eerily like yours or that he saw glimpses of you through crowds of people.

 

Walking down the hallway, pushing his way through the crowd of students, Marcus saw the familiar Y/H/C hair again. This time though it was clear to him that he wasn't imaging it. You spun around and sure enough you were there in the flesh, standing in the hallway of King's Dominion.


	3. Backstabber

"Absolutely not, Y/N." Chico lowly said in your ear, joining you at your locker as you watched Marcus walk down the hallway, fumbling with a piece of paper.

 

"Whatever do you mean?" You asked, feigning ignorance.

 

"You know what I mean. I know that look. I don't want you getting involved with him. End of discussion." He ordered. You rolled your eyes at his behaviour. It wasn't unusual but it was getting really old real fast. You bit your lip, holding back a snarky response and shut your locker, walking away from him as you mumbled a whatever.

 

Chico's orders rarely affected you anymore, having had enough of being his lap dog for years. You wanted out from his grip on you for so long but never got fully out. Whenever you got close, Chico would find out and squash your chance. You knew you had to do something, not only for your sake but for Maria too, and seeing Marcus gave you an idea.

 

No one was in the corridor but you and Marcus. You waltzed over to him, surprising him with your presence. He knew who you were, or most importantly who your brother was, through whisperings. Thinking you were going to beat him up too, Marcus took a step back, putting on the tough exterior he created. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." You let out a laugh. Marcus was wary but ultimately followed your instruction, still on guard a little though.

 

"How can I trust you? Your brother is Chico, right, and he wants me dead. How do I know he didn't send you?" Marcus asked.

 

"Because, I'm not my brother and I don't obey his every word. I'm my own person." You told him. Marcus bobbed his head, not fully believing you. You huffed at his lack of trust in you and went into your bag, grabbing something you hoped would make him incline to believe you.

 

"What is this?" Marcus wondered as you put your knife in his hand, cupping his hand around the elegant handle with your own hand.

 

"This is to stab Chico in the back. I want him gone and I want him to feel betrayed as you do it." You whispered in Marcus's ear before walking away.

 

"Why me though?" He called after you.

 

"Because he'd see it coming from me." You said, turning around to continue walking away.


	4. Everyone Leaves (Part 3)

Marcus hadn't had a chance to speak to you yet. Whenever he got close something would get in the way; too many students in the hallway so he can't get through, Billy dragging him to the graveyard before he got a chance to call your name. It was like the universe was against him. Marcus wondered whether you even knew he was in the same building as you. There was two possibilities. You knew and you were avoiding him or you had no clue. He was hoping it was the second option.

 

"Look, man, I swear I didn't tell anyone about Y/N." Willie said to Marcus. After that day he saw you in the corridor, Marcus hadn't spoken to Willy, thinking he was the one who told someone about you. It made sense as he was the only person who knew about you and how close you and Marcus are.

 

"Then why are they here?!" Marcus hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

 

"I don't know. I didn't say anything about that night though." He told his friend. Marcus sighed, he believed him, he had no reason not to. He just wanted someone to blame. Deep down, Marcus knew it was his fault. He was stupid enough to go visit you, didn't even stop to think that maybe he was being followed. Marcus couldn't dwell on it for long as a note was passed to him with a room number on it. Willie took one look at it and knew exactly what it was. "You should probably go." He nodded towards the note. Marcus nodded, scrunching the piece of paper up and started heading towards the room.

 

Once he stepped inside the room his eyes widened. There you were, in the flesh, standing to the side. "Thank you for coming, Marcus." Master Lin said upon his arrival. You looked up for the first time since he came. You were shocked to say the least. Your lips parted as if you were about to say something but quickly decided against that. "You're both probably wondering why you're here. Well, it's come to my attention that you both know each other, yes?" You and Marcus shared a look which confirmed Master Lin's suspicion. "Also, it's become apparent to me that you were both involved in the death of someone named Rory?" You looked away in shame and Marcus noticed that. "Anyway, I brought you here to tell you that you have passed the class with flying colours and are well on your way to being successful here. You are both dismissed now."

 

After you both left the room, you started walking away only to be stopped by Marcus. "What are you doing here?" He hissed and you glared at him.

 

"I could ask you the same damn thing. So this is where you've been hiding?"

 

"You can't be here, Y/N." Marcus told you.

 

"Why not?" You asked.

 

"Just trust me, Y/N, you can't be here. As your friend please believe me." He pleaded. You scoffed at the word friend.

 

"You can't be serious? We're not just friends and you know it. Anyway, 'friends' don't lie to each other."

 

"I did it to protect you!" Marcus exclaimed. "Everything I've done is to protect you. You're right, we're not just friends. I love you, Y/N, which is why you can't be here. This school, it's too dangerous."

 

"Then why are you here?" You asked, your voice cracking.

 

"Because, this is my only option."

 

"That's bullshit, Marcus. It's not your only option. You claim that you have no one but that's not true. You've got me, you'll always have me. I think you're just afraid to be happy." You said, sadly.

 

"That's not true." He shook his head, trying to convince himself more than anything.

 

"It is, Marcus." You pursed your lips. "If it wasn't you'd realise that this school wasn't your only option. That while we didn't have everything we had each other, we were happy. Leave with me Marcus."

 

"I- I can't, Y/N." He told you.

 

"I see." You nodded, solemnly, turning to walk away.


	5. Assassin

The moment you step foot into a room the whole atmosphere changes. No would dare to look at you when you walked down the corridor, thinking that if they did they’d be next. You are the child of a famous politicians assassin. They’re afraid of you because your parent did the impossible. They killed a president. Someone who is supposed to be untouchable.

 

You didn’t mind it though. Sure it got lonely but after a few years you got used to it. People being afraid of you also came with power, a perk you were happy to use. When Marcus arrived you were immediately drawn to him and so when you heard that some guys were giving him a hard time you didn’t hesitate to get involved.

 

Standing behind the three guys with your arms crossed and your lips pursed, it didn’t take long for them to see you or stutter over their own words before leaving hurriedly to get as far away as possible. You watched their retreating figures, turning to leave yourself. "You coming?" You asked Marcus who nodded, grabbing his bag and following you.

 

"T-thanks for that." He said but you didn’t say anything so he continued. "I’m Marcus."

 

"I know who you are. You’re the kid who wants to assassinate the president of the United States." Marcus gulped, preparing himself for the laughter that will ensue only for it to never come. Instead, you wore a serious look, your lips turned up slightly in a smile. "I know a thing or two about that."

 

"How?"

 

"I’m Y/N Y/L/N." You told him, recognition flashed across his face as he realised who you were. "I can help you if you want." A smile crept onto Marcus's face, happy that he’s found someone who has faith in him.


	6. One True Love (Soulmate AU)

When you've been through as much crap as Marcus has you begin to think there is no such thing as soulmates. You think that surely there can't be anything good in this hell. So Marcus carried on with his life as normal, well as normal as it can be. He didn't go looking for his soulmate and his was content with that.

 

The last place Marcus would expect any hint of one true love was at a school for assassins. He first saw you in passing. You were floating through the crowd with ease. Marcus would have probably missed you if it wasn’t for your etherealness, lighting up the hallway. He followed you up to roof, forgetting about class, no longer being important to him. You stood there and smiled over to him, almost as if you were expecting him to follow you up here.

 

"Who’s class are you ditching?" Marcus asked, taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

 

"I’m not ditching. Simply following the lessons by disappearing." You grinned at him making him laugh.

 

"I’m guessing you feel it then if you’re up here." You said. Marcus looked at you with confusion. "We’re soulmates." He wasn’t mad at that fact. He couldn’t deny that he felt it too.

 

The rest of class was spent on the roof talking about anything and everything. Marcus wished he could stay and talk to you, it was the easiest thing to do, but alas he had class to get to and he couldn’t miss this one. His friends had noticed the unusual smile that graced his lips.

 

"Okay, Mr Cynical. What’s got into you?" Petra asked Marcus as he joined them at their table.

 

"I may have found my soulmate." He said, dipping his head to hide the heat rising to his cheeks.

 

"I thought you didn’t believe in them." Billy commented, food in his mouth.

 

"I didn’t but I found them unexpectedly."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Y/N." When Marcus said that Petra's face fell before glancing at Billy. They both looked as if they saw a ghost.

 

"Ar-are you sure?" Billy stuttered out.

 

"Yeah." He answered not understanding what he meant. "Why?"

 

"There’s no Y/N that goes to this school." Billy said.

 

"There was, a couple of years ago but they died." Petra added, lowering her voice. Marcus tried to deny it but thinking about it, it made sense. He only ever saw you in the hallways or on the roof, never in class.


End file.
